peelfandomcom-20200213-history
06 August 1994
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1994-08-06 ; Comments *The first 45 minutes of the show are available. Tracklistings for the rest of the show have also been added and marked §, details taken from Lorcan’s Playlist Archive Sessions *Breed #4. Recorded 26 June 1994. No known commercial release. Only ‘The Collaborateur’ is available on the recording. *Centry, one and only session. Recorded 7 July 1994. No known commercial release. Only ‘Bad Boy Dub’ is available on the recording. Tracklisting *Conquering Lion: ‘Lion Of Judah’ (12 inch )’ (X Project) *Wedding Present: ‘Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah (Single )’ (Island) *Sounds of Hard Workers: ‘Mukomi Joni (?) (Jabulani) *Breed: ‘The Collaborateur’ (Peel Session) *Centry: ‘Bad Boy Dub’ (Peel Session) *Johnson: ‘Dream (Various Artists 3x10 inch - We're All Normal And We Want Our Freedom: A tribute To Arthur Lee & Love )’ (Alias Records) *Smears: ‘Words In My Mouth (CD - Love Is Fer Suckers )’ (Headhunter Records) *Tradewinds: ‘Aba-Daba-Do Dance (Various Artists LP - Land of 1000 Dunces)’ (Candy Records) *Paranoia: ‘Low Intensity (12 inch )’ (Nova Zembla) *Fat Tulips: ‘New Spring Rites For Sarah (7 inch )’ (Vinyl Japan) *God Is My Co-Pilot: ‘My Earliest Memory (7 inch EP –Kittybait )’ (Ajax Records) : (End of recording) *Breed: ‘Little Things That Keep Us Together’ (Peel Session) § *DJ Sub Zero: ‘Jungle Juice!!! (12 inch )’ (Starseed Communications) § *Calvin Party: ‘All Messed Up (CD - Life & Other Sex Tragedies )’ (Probe Plus) § *Centry: ‘Zion Garden’ (Peel Session) § *Zodiac: ‘Scorpio - The Passionate Hero (LP - Cosmic Sounds )’ (Elektra) § *Stereolab: ‘Three Longers Later (2xLP - Mars Audiac Quintet )’ (Duophonic) § *Shut Up And Dance: ‘Say Party’ (Single )’ (Shut Up And Dance Records) § *Breed: ‘The Last Fiver’ (Peel Session) § *Dave Clarke: ‘Wisdom To The Wise Mix (12 Inch – Red 2 – Remixes ) (Re-load Records) § *Two Man Bobsled: ‘Glare (7 inch)’ (She Scandalised My Name) § *Centry: ‘Release The Chains' (Peel Session) § $ *Riptides: ‘I'm In Love (Various Artists CD - Hang It Out To Dry )’ (Satan Records) § *Versus: ‘Go Tell It On The Mountain (7 inch – Frog )’ (K) § $ *Kyanganga Boys: ‘Zilane (?)’ (Best Sounds) § *Breed: ‘All Ears And No Shin’ (Peel Session) § *Rising High Collective: ‘Tangled In My Thoughts Mix (Various Artists 2xCD - Secret Life Of Trance III )’ (Rising House Records) § *Terry Edwards: ‘Poets Day’ (7 inch - Well You Needn’t )’ (Rough Trade) § *Thrush Puppies: 'Unknown '(Split 7 inch - Stand Or Squat ) (Abstract Sounds) § *Centry: ‘The Testament’ (Peel Session) § $ *Throat: ‘Ten Miles Of Bad Road (7 inch)’ (Acuarela Discos) § *Kid Thomas: ‘Wail Baby Wail (7 inch EP - Rockin' This Joint Tonite)’ (JSP) § Tracks marked $ available on Peel August 1994 File ;Name *Peel Show 1994-08-06 ;Length *00:46:41 ;Other *Many thanks to the taper. ;Available *Mooo Category:1994 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Unknown